Poison And Wine
by NatsandStuff
Summary: Serenity is aquainted with Kaiba for business reasons and amidst their time together, they find themselves to be followed by rumors of romance spreading. *Plot still in progress; summary will change soon.
1. Picture Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Yugioh. Obviously.

~.~.~

Though she may not have been the most gorgeous woman out there, she had caught the attention of many in the room.

Serenity was known to have a life of disclosure in her work field. She was professional and highly praised for the work she had done for many businessmen and was very modest. The event taking place was a gathering to raise money to open a new orphanage. She was an art director and recently started planning and decorating many events for the rich and famous.

It was an afternoon in January and she walked around greeting the men and women that came through the doors that were decorated with beautiful flowers. She was not one to attend events that she had organized, but this was an occasion she had taken interest in.

She had small chat with many guests but it was not until she was spotted with a certain man that many took notice of her. She was seen talking to Seto Kaiba with a smile planted on her face as she listened to Kaiba speak. She would nod and occasionally she chuckled at his remarks.

Paparazzi took dozens of pictures of the two, it was a moment that deserved to be captured. After all, Serenity and Kaiba were known to live very private lives and neither had a love interest. It was also speculated the two were very engaged in the conversation, as Kaiba was photographed with what could be a look of delightment.

Unfortunately to the interest of many, that was the first and last time they were seen together, much less in the same building.

~.~.~

This is my updated version of Business Meeting...which was an updated version of Silently and Secretly. They say third time's the charm, so fingers crossed that this will work out. I can't promise I'll update frequently, or at all, but I'll try.

Plot is still under development since I'm loosely basing this on my previous stories. I just wrote this on a whim, title being inspired by favorite song; Poison and Wine by Civil Wars.

Feel free to review, whether that be a short and simple comment, or an idea on where the story should lead.

Thanks for reading,

-Natty


	2. Where The Heart Is

"I love you, too. I hate being distant, but it works. You're becoming a better person, and I'm becoming successful by the day. It's hard to admit it, but this is for the best of us, Joey. And I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't-" Serenity sighed, somewhat exasperated. "I promise I'll visit you this month. I've got another meeting. I'll talk to you later."

Serenity threw her phone on the white sheets of the bed in front of her. Every call was the same from her brother. A call of loneliness, a plea to come back.

Since the day the woman's career skyrocketed, she had lost time to visit her loved one. Joey had recently fallen into a path of his drunken father, though he barely was able to pick himself up with the help of his friends. Since then he'd moved out to shape himself up and even convinced most of his friends to move with him.

Serenity's fingers found themselves taking the pins that held her bun together, making her hair free from it's confinements. She slipped her heels off and found herself on the bed. She lay with her body facing the ceiling, contemplating her life decisions.

After the minutes had passed, she got up and unpacked until she could find her sketchbook and camera. She pulled the curtains aside only to gaze upon the magnificent sunset in front of her. She took one picture before continuing to her work and started sketching the view until it was time to close the curtains.

It was good to be home. It felt nice to be back in the peaceful city.

* * *

In an afternoon in Kaiba Corporation, the only noise that was heard in the office on the top floor was of pages being turned or the clacks on a keyboard. It was a peaceful scene; a busy man typing away on his desk and a young boy that sprawled on the floor with his mind in the textbooks near him.

"Seto, I finished my homework. I'm gonna catch some food and head home," Mokuba said as he glanced up at his brother and packed his belongings.

Kaiba noticed his brother's stare from the corner of his eye and nodded. "I'll see you in a couple of hours," he responded.

Mokuba waved goodbye and left Kaiba to return to work.

Kaiba glimpsed the floor and was content to see it left clean. Mokuba often ran off leaving items and trash on the floor forgetting that the janitors rarely entered the office. The tall brunette got up to close the blinds as he preferred his work station to be dark with only the source of light coming from his laptop.

Only then did he feel he was in peace and was concentrated.

* * *

"How could I forget which way to go? I practically lived my whole life here," Serenity whined. She attempted to find her favorite restaurant only unable to live up to the task.

It took her another 15 minutes and a few circles around the block before finding it and she finally ate.

"Ma'am, your bill has just been paid by another customer," the waitress informed Serenity.

"Oh, why thank you," she replied as she started at the waitress who was picking up her plates. Serenity noticed the woman looked past the door as if she was watching the person who paid for her meal leave. She turned only to see his back facing her as he walked to the parking lot. "Have a nice day," she smiled. She picked up her purse and left quickly to find the generous person.

She raced up only to be a few feet from who she assumed to be the kind man. "Excuse me sir, thank you for paying, I really apprci-" She was cut off when she saw the raven-haired boy turn. "Mokuba! I-I, this was definitely not expected," she stammered.

Mokuba grinned. "Guess I couldn't avoid being caught."

"Oh, silly. It's a good thing I found you," she beamed. She leaned in for a hug and the two chatted.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I've been here. But it feels amazing to be back."

"I haven't seen you in years. I keep hearing about the movies and events you've worked on. And then there's that famous picture of you and Seto together. What happened there? He never really told me anything."

She shrugged. "I haven't really kept contact with anyone. And that picture was taken more than a year ago, and I'm not that clear on the details. We just bumped into each other and it happened to be perfect timing for the paparazzi. I do remember your brother talking with several other guests."

Mokuba chimed, "Well, you are Joey's sister and they both are famous duelists. Plus, you two both lived here for a while, so they probably thought you knew him or something. I'm not sure if they know Seto and Joey hate each other, but that might be a reason too."

"Could be," she admitted.

"Hey, since you're here, would you like to walk to the park with me?"

"I would love to. Gosh, it's been so long since I went there."

* * *

The sun was slowly beginning to set and so the two headed home to the Kaiba mansion.

As they approached the front gates, Serenity marveled at the sight. "Wow," she whispered. She hadn't seen anything yet, but when she finally arrived inside, she was stunned.

"This place is gorgeous. It's quite a home you've got there."

A guard took her coat and purse as the two walked towards the couch in the living room. Both took a seat on a different couch across from each other. A man dressed in all black came in with a tray which held coffee and a glass of water.

Serenity took her cup of coffee and sipped while she marveled at the magnificent mansion. She hadn't noticed the young raven staring at her genuinely, he knew she loved the view especially since her profession was creating beautiful, realistic scenes. Her head tilted in fascination when her eyes were set on the grand staircase that was followed by marble steps.

"Amazing, hmm?"

She nodded in silence.

"You're so passionate, I can really tell you enjoy what you do," Mokuba said, glass of water in hand.

"That's the beauty of doing something you love," she replied while her gaze never left the gorgeous sights, "you're so happy that other people see the excitement in your eyes. When you do something you enjoy, your eyes light up like fireworks." She finally looked at the young boy before continuing on, "Which is why I ask that you do something you love. Your brother may love his job, and you may be the only heir to the company, but I feel you should make time for yourself to enjoy your life."

"How did you know that I don't..." he trailed off.

She shrugged once again. "Gut instinct. You just don't seem the type. I know you love your brother, but you don't want to hurt his feelings. And your brother is so caught up in what he loves, that he forgets you're not a replica."

Before Mokuba could say something back, she got up. "You're not going to finish your coffee?"

Serenity noticed that she still held the cup in her hands. "Oh, I-"

"You don't need too. Thought you would like it, but it's probably really strong," he smiled.

"Yes, it is strong. I guess black coffee isn't my thing. Thank you for having me here. I had a lot of fun, but I should get going." She placed her mug on the mahogany table.

"Serenity?" he called after her while she was walking towards the door.

She turned to look at him, "Hmm?" she questioned.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow? It gets pretty lonely here and if you're not doing anything, maybe we could hang out? I can take you to the yogurt shop and we can go to the park and, and, and we can can go..." He trailed off as he lost thought.

She giggled, "I would love to, Mokuba." She grabbed her coat and walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Spending my free time with you and have fun for hours? I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He hugged her tighter. "You'll be here at three tomorrow?" he asked, while he looked up at her.

She nodded and slowly let go. She exited the door after she said goodbye.

Once she left the gates she pulled her coat tighter. She smiled and she told herself she was looking forward to quality bonding time.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's really supposed to be the 'first' chapter, the previous one being a prologue. But hey, whatever. I think I've finally got the plot boiled down to something specific. I'm still fixing it a bit, so there's a possibility I will fix this chapter.

Hope you like it and please leave a review! Have a good weekend. C:


End file.
